


真相是真

by bunnyG



Category: Saint Sup, Zee Pruk - Fandom, zaintsee, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF, 李海海 - Fandom, 黄明明 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyG/pseuds/bunnyG
Summary: 心情起伏不定，第一次追星身心俱疲，总结心路，再次出发。毕竟曾经付出了15万多字的心血，也是尽情嗑过了，没有遗憾~
Kudos: 1





	真相是真

**Author's Note:**

> 心情起伏不定，第一次追星身心俱疲，总结心路，再次出发。毕竟曾经付出了15万多字的心血，也是尽情嗑过了，没有遗憾~

我已经习惯将所有的不顺心归结为工作和生活压力大，其实深知这是不负责任的托辞。我有时更愿意做一只鸵鸟，将头埋进沙子，里面藏着那些触不可及的梦。每当我要找个借口缓缓，就会把头放进去，于虚无中汲取养分，再抬头面对这不得不面对的残破。  
一个佛系的人跑去追星，想想都觉得可笑，这可是我从小就嗤之以鼻的事，真的，把感情投注在一个幻象上，那是要对现实生活多无力，才能去做的事。当然这只是于我，不能代表所有追求美的人。追星追到身心俱疲，在我这几十年人生中算是一个败笔，输给了曾经认真的自己。所以这么看来小时候适当追一追还是好的，以后就有免疫力。就像我鼓励孩子们趁年轻赶紧恋爱，成不成没关系，长大之后才懂得分辨。可我自己始终是那个跟不上趟的人。  
我有时候在想，当初那些热忱的动力来自哪里？或许是一个人成功背后的激励，或者一段美好往事的共鸣，或许是曾经青春的遗憾，又或许是厌倦现实的残破沉溺美好的幻境。不论哪种，都是能够从中得到宽慰的吧。当然，不否认，一个人的魅力首先来自视觉冲击，美丽的面孔千千万，但如果与你给我们营造的幻象相契合，那就逃不出去了。  
入腐圈很多年，都是轻轻划水，从来没有从一部剧上升到一个人身上，我认为这是明智的，一旦动摇，之后就极有可能被自己打入万劫不复之地。输就输在你认真了，追星是这样，任何事其实都是这样。其实我第一部印象深刻的剧是到现在都看起来不太像腐剧的电影，《阴阳师》，我暴露了年龄。但并不是那一年看的，我是多年以后看到的。当时也许是专业原因对日本文学极度感兴趣，这部剧画面太美好，为此我还找到了这部书去看，看完还写了评论，想想真是美好的事。现在想起两人月下对酌的场景依然感动。在那个时候，我第一次读到同人作品，是两位演员的真人同人，写的太好了，好到我根本不会去上升真人，而在我心中，再创作的人物就是真人。当时手机不太智能，我花了一夜时间来读，到天亮，泪流满面。  
与此同时，我经历了人生中一段黑暗的时期，所有事情排山倒海地侵袭，深感无力，但必须挺住。在这种郁结之中，我第一次尝试写同人作品，五万多字，碎碎念。写着写着心情有所舒缓，本来设定的悲剧转为了遗憾，我觉得是很好的结局。  
对于演员本身，当时我根本没有上升作品的概念，只是觉得很美好，因为其中一方本来就是事业有成有家庭的艺术家，另一个就是刚刚崭露头角的年轻演员。我去看了他们所有的作品，并希望他们越走越好。即使这么多年过去，斋叔早已经过了知天命的年纪，明明也终于浮浮沉沉有家室，我还是会为听到斋叔作为东奥会总导演而开心，为明明终于回归家庭而庆幸。  
第二部印象深刻的剧还是日系，《春风》系列，再一次暴露年龄。这系列作品陪我度过了之前提到的黑暗时期，当时我对所有人都不信任，外部环境很差，内心敏感，这简单的校园美好真的给我很多安慰。然后开始关注这些演员的剧外工作，发现，艺人真难。这部剧当时好像到泰国宣传了，我忘记具体的事，反响挺好，但其中一个演员隐退了。人都有自己的选择，当时有点遗憾，后来也就不了了之。另一个听说还在主持当时那档节目，也挺好。但至少当时，我的日语水平一度得到提升……  
其实看过的类似的剧挺多，但就是这两部印象深刻，也许都和我当时的境遇有关吧。当然《暹罗之恋》肯定也是经典，不再提了，他已经超越了某一类的剧这种概念，他是关于成长、选择，关于亲情、友情和爱，关于责任的集大成作品，也许说的过了，但于我是这样。  
我们自己也有好作品，太好了，好到我不敢提，更不敢写。好到我拿来《北京故事》的小说来看，第一段就让我深深着迷，开篇太真实了，我确定只有真正经历过，才写的出这样的文字。觉来知是梦，不胜悲。和梦也，有时不做。梦里的清醒，真是深沉的悲哀。好到回忆起《春光乍泄》就会看到主角在落日余晖下踢球。暖光真的有种魔力，可以治愈，可以遗忘，可以随时沦陷。  
说回来今年我是怎么被打入了万劫不复之地，不是因为疫情，而是我打破了自己的原则。无论如何，作品不能和人相关，这也许和国情风俗有很大关系，纵观我们这里的模式，需要冷静期。但那边不需要，反而赶着贴，所以我没招架住。人一旦越界，不会收敛的，只会想要更多，所谓的找找初心，基本没可能，因为一开始的舆论导向就是偏的。如果自己设的人设没有坚持下来，那无怪乎人会走，这时候就需要偶像光环加持，受得了滤镜就继续，摘掉眼镜回望的人不在少数，此时不中伤已经很好了。  
我一直在反思，为什么会这样，后来想想，是因为一开始理解错了游戏规则。一开始就把真人和作品挂钩，导致我现在不能像看其他作品一样回看这部剧，有点遗憾。相信和我有一样情况的人很多，她们因此产生的情绪也并不是所谓要求偶像怎样怎样，而是她们根据常理大环境来判断，但是正主没按着出牌，当然有种失落感，这是可以理解的。为什么而来就会为什么而走。  
有很大一部分不是出于这个原因而来的，看的比较透的人，这就比较好不容易被影响，但这不是去指责另一部分看不清的人的资本。我说过，一个巴掌拍不响，各种原因导致，只要不口出恶言，没有谁比谁更聪明，只有我们所支持的正主永远的利益，看你愿意把这个利给谁。我老了，特别是倾注了感情又感觉跟不上的时候，喜欢反思回看一下，不是较真，是梳理一下自己的状态是如何走偏的。  
外部环境已经很难了，工作群都是上百条消息的标红，如果在外网还要影响心情，那真是一件悲惨的事。这种生活不是全部，只是很小很小一部分，但正是这很小很小一部分，是我这个鸵鸟短暂休息的虚无之地。人不靠着自我麻醉靠什么呢？  
真相是永远相信自己的感觉，自己投入和倾注的东西，它在一定时间和空间上都是真的。即使最后成了过往云烟，凝成一个个美丽的泡泡，也曾经在我们的世界闪闪发光。与其说我们爱着谁，不如说我们爱着的是永远饱含激情永远冲动永远饱满的那个自己，而这个自己已经越来越模糊，所以想要抓住。  
年龄啊，真不是个好东西，它有时不会带来相应的成长。我很佩服那些与生俱来具备冷静思维的人，或者说超越年龄的通透感，因为我总是活不明白，慢半拍。有时候想想，我是不是在成长关键时期少读了什么人生必修课，导致现在这个鬼样子。每当别人说我年龄看着小，我第一时间反应不是显年轻，而是“我特么已经蠢得这么明显了吗？”  
好吧，我承认，今天办公室主管领导请假，我充当一会儿老大，才有时间碎碎念。提前祝大家节日快乐！


End file.
